Mockingjay's Wedding
by butterflycullen429
Summary: My take on Peeta and Katniss's wedding day. May contain spoilers.


We've faught so hard to get here. Overcoming the Hunger Games, the Quarter Quell, and the rebellion. Losing so much, but gaining more. Holding on to somethings, and letting go of others.

The Districts are different now. No more starvation or sorrow. In their place is a brand new world. And, of course, I've changed to. I will forever be known as the face of the rebellion, the monkingjay. I will get to marry and be with the one I love, not because I have to be, but because I want to be.

I suppose that if I had been forced to marry Peeta by the capital I would have held onto my hate because thay took my life away. I would never in a million years think that I may end up actually falling for the lie.

I don't know the initial moment when I realized I loved Peeta. I had always felt something around him, I was just to scared to admit it was love. But I'm not afraid to admit now, in fact, I would shout to the skys my love for Peeta. Even if it does scare away the game. In fact, I love him so much that when he got down on one knee and poured his heart out to me for the second time, I said yes for real.

Today is the wedding. I'm wearing one of the wedding dresses that Cinna made. It's not an original copy of course, those were destroyed along with district twelve, but they are perfect replicas.

We decided to do a traditional marital ceremony. Go to the Justice Building, sign a paper binding us together by law, and be asigned a house. Because we already live in my house in the Victor's Village, we get to skip that last step. After the wedding we'll have a reception with our friends and family.

''Katniss, how do you want your hair?'' asks my Mother. She's helping me get ready for the ceremony.

''Um, can you braid it like you did for the reaping?''

''Sure.''

My Mother and I have gotten our relationship back on track. After the rebellion, and Prim's death, we tried working out our differences. A lot of it had to do with the fact that I responded to Prim's death the way Mother responded to my father's. I can't blame her for the way she acted anymore.

We make idle chitchat while she finishes up my hair and makeup. Finally, after waiting for another half hour ready to go, Haymitch comes to get us.

My palms are sweating, heart racing, and my ears are ringing. What if Peeta has changed his mind? What if I don't love him enough? What if, what if, what if? This just keeps runing through my head.

I keep running the same worries over and over in my head until I feel a hand over mine, ''You know, sweetheart, if he hasn't left you yet; I doubt he ever will.''

I'm to nervous to respond, but the moment my grey eyes meet Peeta's cool, blue ones, I forget everything except that today is the best day of my life.

''Hey,'' I say.

''Hey,'' he smiles and holds out his hand. I take it finally filling that warmth only he can give me.

We walk to the Justice Building and find the office. We sign the papers, and just like that, we're married. I'm too stund at how fast this is all going.

On the way back to the house for the reception Peeta pulls me aside.

''Are you ok, Katniss? You haven't said a word yet.''

I cant do anything but say in a wondering tone, ''We're married.''

Now Peeta looks nervous, ''Do you not want to be married?''

It hits me like a ton of bricks that I, Katniss Everdeen, now Mellark, am married. I am married to the most wonderfull man I have ever met. After about three seconds I pull Peeta close and attack his lips with my own in a heated kiss. I feel my heart going a mile a minute, but not from being nervous, instead, it's from love. I love Peeta Mellark, and now for the rest of my life I will always be Katniss Mellark.

I lose track of how long the kiss lasts, but when we pull away we're both gasping for breath.

''Wow.'' He sure said it!

His warm hand carresing my cheek prompts me to say something. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, girl on fire.''

''Come on, we'll be late for our own reception,'' I say, and pull him along with me to _our _house.

When we get inside the door, my mother is the first one to find me. ''I'm so happy for you. Cogratulations.''

''Thanks, Mom.''

I look around at everyone. There's Annie with her and Finnick's son, Finn, and standing next to her is Johanna Mason. Somewhere I hear Effie's voice telling her and Haymitch's son, Regis to calm down. Yes, I said Effie and _Haymitch's _son. After the rebellion Haymitch finally got the nerve to tell Effie how he feels, and surprise, Effie feels the same way. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Haymitch.

''Good job, sweetheart.''

''So I finally did something right,'' I joke.

''No, but you did agree to marry the boy. So that must count for something, and like I said befor, there's a reason we don't let you make the plans.''

I try to sound indignant, but fail. ''I'll keep that in mind.''


End file.
